AviWings
__NOEDITSECTION__ HELIOSANCTUS + NIGHTSTRIKE THE DRAGON (manager) Description: different "groups"; tail darts; light bones; big wings; feathers Abilities: tail darts; fast flyers; can mimic bird calls and voices Location: between mountainous desert and rainforest Queen: Queen Arch Diet: seeds, small game, occasional large game, berries, fruit Alliances: neutral NOTE: AviWings do not believe in gods, ESPECIALLY not omnipotent or creational gods, and while their religion is important to their culture, it is not their only trait. Rules :Permission is required for: ::*Royalty (must be birds of prey) ::*High-ranking (Talon Court, generals, high priests ect.) ::*Enchanted / recombiant DNA hybrid :::*AviWings enchanted to be hybrids in the egg NEVER HATCH. :::*Genetic recombination can also leave the product deformed and broken on almost all occasions. :::*I will let very few functional hybrids exist, so if the info you give me is not up to standard, I will not let you make one. Please don't ask for an enchanted/genetically recombined hybrid just for the sake of having an AviWing hybrid. ::*Unusual / special / animus AviWings :*They are not named after birds. :*AviWings cannot have have hybrids naturally. They can only be RARELY created via animus enchantment when fully grown OR genetic manipulation in a lab. __TOC__ Description AviWings are all based off of a certian bird species. It varies from individual to individual on what type of bird, but every AviWing can trace their looks to a species. They have huge wings, feather creasts, and tail plumages. In the tail plumage, hides an AviWing's almost only natural defense, retractable tail darts. These darts are normally retracted and covered by the feather plumage, but when an AviWing is angry, battle-ready, or startled, they will be in full visibility on the tail. AviWings have feathers all over their bodies instead of scales, which allows them to move faster and with less hindrance. It also allows them to survive in cold temperatures in the high atmosphere, should they choose to fly there. They have lean frames with light, hollow bones and large ribcages. Their lungs are big and have several air sacs, which allows the bird-dragons to use oxygen more effectively than your average dragon. They have straight, aerodynamic horns and some of the strongest talons out of any tribe. They are extremely efficient flyers, and have been known to beat SkyWings at air races, even though they can be quite awkward on land. Groups There are three main groups an AviWing can fit in. Some may also fit in genetic subgroups. There are outliers, AviWings that don't specifically fit in a group (due to the fact that there are many types of birds), but they normally identify with one group more than another. Terrestrial / Inopinaves This group includes all land-based AviWings. Songbirds and birds of paradise are most commonly found in this group. They have the sharpest eyesight out of all the groups; they are able to see far and in really fine detail. Most have curved talons for perching. Strisores This subgroup includes all nocturnal birds. Owl-based AviWings can fit in both this subgroup and the raptor subgroup, as they are birds of prey. Diurnal swifts and hummingbirds are also in this group. They are normally light and fast, with big eyes and large ears to help them see and hear in the dark. They are the only group that can see in the dark, however, they see only average or slightly below average in daylight. Columbaves Seed-eating AviWings like dove and pigeon based dragons are in this subgroup. They often dwell on the ground. This group also houses running birds. They are heavier built and they take more time to get in the air. They don't have as finely curved talons, and perching on thin, round surfaces (like branches) can be hard for them. They are not the best flyers as far as AviWings go, but they are still better than other tribes. Corvids This subgroup includes smaller predatory birds like ravens, crows, and bluejays. There is a bit of negative stigma surrounding the group due to its history, stereotypes, and behavior of past members, but the royal family has sucessfully curbed the dislike. They are swift-taloned and can eat carrion and decayed meat. They are generally seen as deceptive and silver-tounged, but this is just a stereotype. Raptors This subgroup houses birds of prey, including but not limited to: falcons, hawks, vultures, eagles, owls, and almost any other bird that hunts bigger prey. They have sharp talons made for grabbing and puncturing. They also have some of the biggest wingspans out of any AviWings (save for the soaring subgroup). Shallow-water / Gruiformes This group houses waterfowl based dragons, crane-like AviWings, and others who don't fit with a group. This group is sub-aquatic; they hunt a mix of fish and small game. They typically have long legs and fast reflexes for snatching prey out of the water an a heartbeat. They are patient and can wait for hours to catch sonething. They have longer, pointed beaks which can be used as a weapon. Waterfowl These AviWings are typically the biggest of the subgroups and have a smaller wingspan to body weight ratio, similar to the columbaves. They eat mostly roots, aquatic plants, and insects, but the occasional fish meal isn't unheard of. They are the more aquatic of the Gruiformes; being able to hold their breath, dive, and swim for longer periods of time (although nowhere near Aequorlitornithe levels). Snatching This subgroup contains the long legged, sharp-beaked AviWings that are the most common of Gruiformes. They are lithe and lanky, and hunt minnows and smaller fish. They are the tallest of the AviWings, and have been stereotyped as wise beyond their years and above all, patient (however, these stereotypes don't always prove true). Aquatic / Aequorlitornithes Aquatic AviWings fit in this group. Gull and shorebird AviWings are the most common, but other waterbirds are found in this group. Osprey-based AviWings can fit in both this group and the raptor subgroup. This group's feathers are fully waterproofed and they can swim very well. They hunt fish and land game along the shore. Coastal Coastal AviWings are the least aquatic of the Aequorlitornithes, being built for the windy, rocky, coastal cliffs on the ends of AviWing territory. They are light and lithe, and have long feathers and tails for balance. They are not the best long-distance flyers, but they can navigate tough winds that would give most other tribes trouble. Soaring This subgroup has the longest, largest wings for catching thermals. They are long-distiance flyers, and have been known to set records flying cross-pyrrhia in the shortest time possible with no breaks. They are not the fastest, nor the slowest, compared to other AviWings, but they have extreme stamina, and can fly for days. Some have even been known to have special adaptations to fly in their sleep, but it is only soaring flight. Diving The diving subgroup is most eqipped to swim, and can dive as deep as SeaWings, despite not having gills. They can hold their breath for hours, and have extremely aerodynamic and oxygen-efficient bodies. However, their wings are more suited as paddles, so gilding flight is the most common of this subgroup. They can fly, just not the most efficiently or for long periods of time. They do dart through the sky and water fast, however, due to their body shape. Extra Info Some subgroups have more dominant genes than others. Typically, the raptor subgroup overpowers almost all other genes. It is said to come from the royal family, who are all birds of prey. There are only two subgroups that are more dominant than it: the corvid subgroup (ravens, crows, bluejays, ect.), and the columbave subgroup (doves, pigeons, etc.). Royalty has occasionally belonged to these two subgroups, but the raptor gene runs strongest in its members, so most (if not all) are birds of prey. The raptor subgroup is almost exclusive to royalty or those descended a few generations from the royal family. Most AviWings are Inopinaves or Aequorlitornithes, with the Gruiformes being a more uncommon occurrence. Abilities AviWings are all light and fast and are extremely adept and agile. They also stand taller than most other tribes, due to their long legs. They are one of the fastest (if not the fastest) tribes in the air, but they can be rather awkward on land and they may have to hop around a bit before they can adjust their wings to properly allow walking. However, AviWings are prone to be thrown around due to their light weight and their bones can break more easily than other dragons'. Their feathers are weak to fire and burn more severly than normal scales. They have little protection from wounds due to not having scales, and they rely solely upon their endurance, intelligence, and agility to fight. Each AviWing group has specialized skills, but they are not really combat-based and are used more for hunting and finding food. Tail Darts The tail darts all AviWings possess are the only natural weapons they have against the other tribes and their breath weapons and venom. These darts are retractable, pointed, hollow, and stiff feathers without the barbules that allow flight. They are attached to glands in the tail that produce venom. These darts can be detached and flung at will, but aiming them takes practice, it has been described as, "throwing a knife, but with your tail". They can also be stabbed into a foe, but this is less common due to the fact that AviWings aren't close-combat fighters. They are barbed and painful to pull out, which allows more toxin to reach a dragon. These tail darts are plentiful in number when fully grown out, ranging from 30-50 darts per dragon. However, they are painful to regrow when they are shot at something, and this regrowing process can take several weeks. One dart can cause nausea and drowsiness, like a tranquilizer. One dart is not enough to knock a fully grown dragon out cold, but about 8 are. If about 40 are shot at a dragon, they could die or go into a coma after a certain period of time, but an attack like this is rare since it leaves the AviWing practically defenseless. The darts are a type of neurotoxin, and if the venom is exposed to vulnerable areas (such as the eyes, circulatory system, or nervous system) it can cause worse symptoms, and death from a venom overload normally occurs faster and with fewer darts. Vocal Range AviWings are able to mimic any organic sound, and any inirhanic sound due to their highly ranged and developed vocal cords. This is how they speak the Language of Tones (no other tribe has the vocal cords for it). They can even mimic specific voices, down to the inflections and verbal tics of the dragon being mimicked, but most AviWings find mimicking another's voice highly deplorable and often hide their mimicry abilities because of this. Due to their ability to mimic bird calls (which is much less frowned upon), AviWings get along better with avians better than any other tribe, though they cannot actually understand birds, only "talk" to them. Territory AviWing territory is split up into five divisions, each having their own different structure and lifestyle. Each division is governed by an overseer, who reserves the right to change rules and regulations as needed. Landscape-wise, each division is a part of a different biome. The AviWing kingdom surrounds Jade Mountian. They see themselves as the protectors of the only neutral ground in Pyrrhia, and they don't take that job lightly. East The far East of AviWing territory is a lush rainforest, bordering the NightWings. The trees are tall and the climate is warm in the east, and tropical bird-based AviWings reside here. The East is the least inhabited and seen as the most mysterious, possessing sacred, natural ground with ancient temples galore. The dragons here are seen as the calmest and least warrior-like of the tribe. There is the highest concentration of non-believers in the angels, but religion is still a big part of East culture. Nature is seen as more of a god there, and it is worshiped. The East Overseer is most often at odds with the others, due to their territory's loose angelic belief and unorganized society. Mid-east The Mid-east, the eastern part of the divided Midlands, possesses the highest population of AviWings, with its tall mountains, cliffs, and semi-deciduous forestland. The palace and capital city are in this part of the territory. Its residents are strong-willed and are generally seen as the leaders of AviWing society. This territory is tasked with the most protection of Jade Mountain and contains most of the AviWings' military force. There are the most cities and organized structure in the Mid-east, a direct contrast to its neighbors in the East. Aquamarine Divide The Aquamarine Divide is the border cutting the Midlands in half, the remnants of an ancient, war-torn area. Few live along the edges of the river, as it's said to be cursed with the blood of AviWings who'd dealt with demons. There are rumors that its waters run red on starless nights, but no one is at the banks to know. The river is cut deep into the earth, with the midlands territories dropping off of sheer cliffs that are hundreds of feet high, with only flat, rocky banks of dirt where nothing grows. The only life is the vultures that circle above. The Divide Overseer is one of the few that live in its wake, and the aura of mystery surrounding the place is the same as the East, if not greater. Drinking the waters of the river is said to bring one of two things: angelic enlightenment or decay that leads to death. Mid-west The Mid-west, the Midlands towards the west of the divide, is a scorching desert with small, dry forests near the borders. Oasises are few and far in between, and the enforcement of laws is the loosest in this division of territory due to the lack of lasting structures. However, punishment is harsh if you are caught doing something illegal. Most cities are underground or in ravines due to water sources and the need to escape the intense heat. The AviWings won this part of the territory from the SandWings in a brutal, long-ago war. Some SandWings are still afraid to live by the border due to the memory of their bloody defeat. West The West is a mix of grassy plains, small forests, and rocky cliffs and hills. Due to the lack of cover, it is extremely windy in the West, and a typical day can see gusts 40-45 km per hour. Most coastal AviWings live here, as there are lakes and rivers scattered all over the territory, along with the beaches and rocky cliffs. The West is also a big trading division, as there are lots of ports located on the coast and near the borders. All resources that go to Jade Mountian usually go through the West first. The population of the West rivals the Mid-east, and its residents are slightly miffed that some tribes (and even sometimes AviWings from other divisions!) see them as filthy scoundrels who will do anything to make a trading deal. AviWing religion is more loosely interpreted here, but most still remain faithful to a certain degree. This division is the most "morally gray", which isn't saying much due to the still-harsh punishment of caught criminals. Landmarks Ancient Moors The Ancient Moors are located in the West and are the highest point in the AviWing territory. There are no mountain peaks, only a gradual ascent into bare rocks with sparse grass and a few mosses and ferns. The moors hold an intense sacrifice in the fact that this was where Skyburn's goal was whispered to the minds of the worthy by the angels. Everyone but those who have devoted their lives to the angels is forbidden to go there. Even then, few go, but the ones that do often come back changed. Non-worthy dragons may sneak to the peak, despite the harsh punishments, for the hope of vision or guidance. Nothing ever comes. Only once the angels have spoken, or at least that is what the tempted are told. Glass Spires The Glass Spires are towering, jagged glass formations that are found near the heart of the Mid-western desert. They are caused by lightning strikes, and they are quite a sight to behold, though, from a distance, they look like heavenly spears of wrath. (More than a few drunken dragons have seen them and screamed of rapture, though they do realize their sin once they have been publicly exposed as a drunken fool). Bringing a snapped or buried a piece of the spires with you as a pendant or charm is said to bring good luck and plentiful rains to farmers, however greed and overt destruction of the spires is not permitted and is said to result in horrid luck. A blessing twisted into a curse, more like. Ivy Temple The Ivy Temple is an abandoned stone structure that is positively ancient. It is located on the outskirts of the East, almost in limbo between the RainWing and AviWing territory. It speaks of old gods and storms of creation. Believing in these ruins is the heresy of the highest order and praying in the Ivy Temple is punished extremely. Entering the temple is not a crime, though a royal or noble-issued escort is required. However, since religious rules are more easily bent in the East, trespassers may not be caught or punished due to "slips in the guard". The AviWing government is slightly wary, but they can do little to nothing about it. Lightfract Temple Lightfract Temple is located in the Mid-eastern territory. It is made of wood, plants, and glass. There is a sundial in the center of the temple that is said to tell perfect time. However, there are scrawls on the walls of a prophecy. No, not a prophecy of dragons, but of Angels and midnight fire. The only line deciphered is “when the sea meets the stone of day, the damned few shall pay.” This is an ominous warning to sinners, of course, but it is only one thing that the temple is famous for. The glass and mirrors of the temple create marvelous pictures of the angels along the walls and ground depending on the time of day, season, and phases of the moons. Being born when a certain being is shown can be used as a predictor of personality or career, though some find this judgment to be false. Not agreeing with your symbol is not against the law or the angels. It is typically more of a guideline or a social sign to compare with others. Pierce Forest Pierce Forest is located in the deepest valley of the Mid-east. There is rumored to be no light among the floors of the deep-woods, and that the only light to ever show through the tangled boughs of the intense deciduous forest is holy lightning. It is not haunted, per se, but many dragons come back from Pierce changed, for better or for worse. Individuals only go to Pierce Forest if they feel trapped or if they want to find themselves, which is ironic considering the stifling setting. But all who return agree that there is more to the abyssal forest than what meets the eye. Flying over the valley Pierce Forest calls home said to bring bad fortune, so most usually fly around it or, in select cases, go through it on foot. Point of All Eyes This is an isolated point in the West territory. It just so far out to sea that it is almost completely isolated insight or sound when the heavy winter mists roll in from the sea. There is a rocky halo jutting up from at the end of the point, but there are no documents of its (or the point’s) existence until around two decades ago. There are rumors of the hollow within the stone halo being a portal to a higher state of being, but the priest's royals scoff at the notion. No mortal can become enlightened without action; going through a “portal” is simply not enough. Early in certain winter mornings, there are said to be giant, ethereal eyes that can be illuminated in the mist by the rising sun or torches before they vanish moments after light touches them. Royal Chapel The Royal Chapel is loacted in the Mid-east. The building is ancient, dating back to around 100 years after the era of the first queen. The chapel is graced with the strength of stone, wood, and twining ivy. It has piercing cone-like roofs of overlapping obsidian panels over towers, spiralling staircases, and brilliant glass gathered from the Mid-west. It is used to house those devoted to the angels, or orphaned dragonets. Every guest at the chapel, especially the young guests, are to be treated with the utmost care and respect. The halls are always well-lit and devoid of shadows. Violenceon the oremises is forbidden and highly punishable. Royal Infirmary The Royal Infirmary is located in the Mid-east. It is held to high standard and the royals visit often to oversee the progress of the medicinal studies. It is a place for physical, mental, and spiritual healing. Practical and unconventional healing methods are both used, and there are stocks of herbs, pure metals and minerals, as well as antidotes to venom, sanitation measures, gauze, and even tools for surgery (mainly made of obsidian sterilized by fire). Royal Peak The Royal Peak is in the Mid-east, and it is a tall, lushly forested mountain that houses the Royal Dwellings. The royals do not live in a palace, as that is too prideful for their pure souls. It is forbidden to traverse the upper parts of the peak without a noble or holy escort. Sacred Mountain The Sacred Mountain, also known as Jade Mountain to non-AviWings, is the tribe’s charge. It was where their tribe was born. They are slightly bitter that they have been removed from their native lands by the "Dragonets of Destiny" (they are skeptical that the title holds any authority), but they are in support of the cause of spreading knowledge to every tribe in an equal setting. The entire tribe would defend the mountain with their lives (not necessarily the foreign dragons on it, though). They are avid defenders of the land and nothing, in thousands of years, has managed to break their hold over this mountain. However, they are always ready to take it back from the Academy should major damage ever fall upon their sacred lands. Selcouth Caves The Selcouth Caves are located in the Divide, and as a result, there is not much known about them. They are extremely deep, and those who stray too deep say they hear horrid screeches from deep within. Those who have explored the caverns have found actively-flowing lava, as well as many underground bodies of water. No dragon knows how much lays beneath, and the AviWings don’t necessarily want to find out. There is a warning chiseled above one of the caves, that reads, "Never during the blood moon". Spearer Stone The Spearer Stone is a landmark of the East. It is a sharp stone jutting out from the lake of a cenote. It blooms with life and many residents of the East go there for peace of mind and to appreciate nature. However, when dragons dive deeper, there are runes etched in layers below the lake. No one has seen the bottom. No one knows how many layers there are. Capital Cities Broken Throne Broken Throne can barely be considered a city. It is the bloody, carved stone-and-wood ruins of a castle built over the river of the divide. Few live there, and even fewer travel there willingly. This is where the Divide Overseer resides. Not much is known about the city’s history besides the fact that there are graveyards with unmarked headstones located on either land-border of the city. Cloth Throne This is the capital city of the West. It is a bustling city with many markets, tight streets, and many overhangs made of cloth that shrouds these streets in shade. The cloth is there to protect the streets from the wind and the exposure to the elements. The buildings are tall-built and made of stone walls and oak wood for the roofs. You can find almost anything in this city if you have the right price and keen eyes. The Overseer resides in an isolated building surrounded by a brief clearing of stone, grass, and a small stream. Glass Throne This is the capital city of the Mid-west. The buildings are mainly underground, with roofs made of glass slabs, ornately-designed clay, and metals. The AviWings in this city often stargaze. The houses are dug very deep into the ground, and they have high ceilings. The depth of these houses prevents the dragons inside from overheating, despite the glass roofs and desert climate. Wet clay is also used to keep homes cool. There are many underground oasises. The streets between houses and businesses are all aboveground, as tunnels are often only used for connecting secondary rooms in one home. The Mid-west Overseer lives in the deepest and most minimalisic dwelling. Stone Throne This city is the capital of the Mid-east. It is located on a forested mountainside. Its buildings are made of carved and molded stone. The architecture of the city is very angular, and the stone the buildings are made of are varied in pattern and color. The roofs and ceilings are very high and the towers of the city are often described as ‘spears that sing with the heavens’. Welded metal is also a prominent part of the city’s architecture due to the many decorative lanterns and metal sculptures. Smiths, woodsdragons, sculptors and ore-miners are an important part of the Mid-east, and many dragons of these occupations live in Stone Throne. The Mid-east Overseer lives in the second-tallest tower in the city. Wood Throne This is the capital city of the East. It is located within the rain forest portion of the East. The city is located on the forest floor as well as in the trees, and there are many rope and wood bridges that connect the buildings of the Wood Throne. There are also many platforms for socialization. Glass, running water, ivy, and moss are prevailing themes in the architecture of Wood Throne. The houses have rounded edges and usually only one or two stories tall. The East Overseer lives in a round, ground-dwelling made of moss-covered stone. The dwelling is surrounded by a pond of tropical fish. Wood Throne also has an aviary located within its borders. Culture AviWings have a culture based on morality, craftsmanship, and skill in specialties. Warriors, protectors, priests, seers, and executioners are praised for doing their jobs with no immoral interference, and are seen as more desirable, even though for some jobs (warriors and executioners), what they do is hard and brutal to commit. Life is valued, and death is mourned but seen as an inevitable return to nature, and by extension, the angels that they believe in. They see themselves as protectors of nature and all things good, which can lead to tribal thoughts of superiority, but they back up their words with brutal punishments on "sinners". They also have some of the most bloody war practices, only invoked when the AviWings need to punish a whole tribe for their wrongs, which is rarely seen. AviWings don't go to war often, but they are seen as tideturners when they do join. Beliefs AviWings believe they are descended from angels, due to their feathered appearance and relatively "un-savage" behavior. They believe in no gods, and instead worship angels, who, to them, are the benevolent, moral rulers of the realm, represented in the physical world by nature. They also have a strong belief in Karma; they see it as the angels punishing someone for their misdeeds. AviWings see themselves as the angels' chosen dragons; picked to be the moral high ground of Pyrrhia and the world, and also chosen by the angels to commit punishment of immorality that they cannot do themselves. They strive to be enlightened by the angels, looking for signs, meditating, praying, setting up altars and shrines to them, and they believe that the most moral and just of AviWings become angels when they die. The wrongdoers and sinners are reincarnated into the more savage, more draconic other tribes. They respect nature, almost to an unhealthy degree; praising the angels for every meal they catch and every space they're allowed to live in. Committing impure acts is not tolerated, and it can lead to exile, or in extreme cases, execution. Minor sins include things such as excessive eating or drinking, telling a white lie, ect. Major sins are things such as murder, treason, spreading misinformation, ect. Excecution is only used when the defendant refuses to repent/confess and/or tells lies when on trial. Forgiveness is commonplace; not everyone can be truly perfect, but they will not tolerate intense harm to anything. The only exeption to this intense punishment is in the East and the Divide. These two sections are the least populated and only loosely believe in "angels" and "sin". The East’s focus is on nature and nature alone, with no beings to worship, only angelic spirits to praise. The Divide is almost a godless place, with no set religion due to its sheer lack of population. Traditions Augish This tradition is performed when an AviWing finds, makes, or inherits their own home/space that they wish to reside in for a long time. It usually involves decorating the space, though most forms of this tradition are extremely minimalistic. The main characteristic of Augish is carving or drawing a symbol on a surface of the home that is “infused” with one’s hopes, dreams, and goals for the space. AviWings consider doing this simple thing as the beginning of making your mark in the world, and belive that it brings good fortune and prosperity. This tradition is also for an AviWing who wishes to be reborn as their own dragon, separated from the legacies of their faimiles, friends, or others who have caused them past anguish or hardship. When this version of the tradition is being performed, the AviWing may clense their feathers and the surfaces of their new home with pure water (typically seawater or rainwater). Protection of the Forest This is more of a mundane superstition than a tradition, but each AviWing, even if they are not religious in the slightest, often takes care of at least one plant, be it a house plant or their favorite tree. They often feel like this plant they take care of is "bonded" to their soul and that it helps protect them from ill-will and bad luck. They also see taking care of the plant something that helps the world, even if in a small way. AviWings who carefully care for great gardens out of soley the goodness of themselves are often seen as very patient and caring, and are often shown great respect when a dragon knows of this achievement, though showing one your "protection plant" is often very personal and is a sign of close friendship. Storbright This tradition surrounds well-crafted lanterns, and is a personal ritual performed between lovers when they wish to fully dedicate themselves to one another. It is similiar to marriage, though it is private and performed only by the couple due to the commitment represented by of the tradition. Each AviWing will make their partner a lantern that is personal to them and their relationship. This lantern can represent anything, and no two lanterns will ever look the same. After the lanterns are completed, the two organize a date to light the lanterns. The lanterns are only seen by the dragon it was made for during this organized date. The lanterns are typically lit together by the couple at night, and then are either sent up into the air or are set across a pool of water. Holidays Day of Anguish This day is also called the Day of the Divide. It is a day that is in all forms, minimalistic. Voices must be hushed, movements must be slow and thought-through. There are almost no businesses open on this day, but libraries remain open at all times throughout this day, their hand-crafted books on Skyburn in full display on their shelves. It is to show respect to those who have been lost to the wars of others and to deaths they were undeserving of. There is no speak of the angels on this day. The Day of Anguish is something that only mortals could understand, and it is the one day a year where AviWings are completely cut off from their angels and the outside world. Nothing comes in or out of the kingdom on this day. Communication and distribution of books and goods with outside territories may resume after this day, but it is highly taboo on the day. The Day of Anguish belongs to their tribe, and them alone. Not to the angels, and not to the draconics who had slaughtered them before they could speak a word in defiance. Coveuré This holiday takes place sometime during the season of autumn, the exact dates it falls on depends on the moon phases (some years there may not even be a Coveuré!). For around five days, many AviWings switch their sleeping schedules to be nocturnal instead of diurnal. Dragonets are not expected to participate due to their need to keep up their energy, but most adolescents and adults are expected to participate. During these nights, bonfires and candles light many paths around the territorries, and each bonfire usually has a gathering of dragons around it. These gatherings are similar to small parties and these festivites are commonly found all throughout the populous areas of AviWing Kingdom. Common practices of this tradition include mask-wearing/decorating (similar to a masquerade, but slightly less mysterious), midnight kite-flying, lantern-lit markets, and reading books under the light of the moons. Organized dances (both formal and informal) happen almost every night, and many AviWings come away from this holiday with new friends or perhaps even new lovers. The name Coveuré roughly translates to Dance of the Ravens Silver. Heavenly Festival This is a week-long festival that takes place during one of the months of the summer. There are many parades, performers, and colorful displays during this holiday. There are many plays that depict the angels and historical/cultural AviWing events. Every dragon celebrates the week a little bit differently, but generally every participant is very lively and has a focus on the arts. Honorable duels and shows of talent are also not unheard of, though most of the events of the festival prohibit bloodshed and promote the sanctity of the arts, literature, and other forms of expression over combat. Religion is a part of the festival, but anyone can participate, even those who are not AviWings. Some parades and showcases are more secular than others, but expression and emotion is held over all in these festivals. No two events are ever the same during this festival, which is why many dragons flock to the AviWing territory during this week. No dragon ever wants to miss a thing when the Heavenly Festival is in show. Lyrithos Lyrithos takes place in spring-time and it lasts for around 2-6 days. It is a more subtle holiday. It is mainly focused around plants and domestic animals, such as the birds AviWings often form bonds with. Playing string or percussion music when near or in an aviary is a common practice during this holiday, as well as flutes when deep within nature. Planting new life is common during this holiday, and each AviWing usually plants at least one plant every Lyrithos. Visiting temples and friends is also a key part of this holiday. The holiday is supposed to be a time to relax and begin anew, just like the plants, animals, and nature that the tribe nourishes. Month of Knowledge This is a month, usually in winter, when many AviWings travel out of the territorry and spread knowledge far and wide. They act as couriers, publishers, and helpers to scientists and those who seek to further draconic understanding of the world. They distribute books (or scrolls/stone tablets) to those who need or want them. AviWings see their ability for long and fast flights as a gift that was bestowed upon them to help them spread information and truth to the far corners of the world, and they take this purpose extremely seriously on this month, and sometimes even on other months. AviWings are also encoraged, during this month, to help those in need if they are unable to travel the long distances needed or endure the mental work of discovery to be the Wings of Knowledge. They may donate some of their feathers (if they are extremely dedicated) to make coats for those who are suffering from lack of stable shelter against the cold, or they may hunt/gather for those who get sick during the winter season. Language of Tones This is a language unique to the AviWings, as they are the only tribe to possess the vocal chords needed to fluently speak the language. It is not an enforced language to learn, and is a remnant of the early society of the AviWings. There are no words, only clicks, bird calls, and an extreme emphasis on humming, tones, and pitches. It is most widely used in the East, and is almost more prevalent than draconic in that section of AviWing territory. The written form of the Tones has been lost to the ancient temples of the rainforest, but the tribe is still fluent enough in its spoken form to remain in touch with the roots of it. Birds also respond to this language, but there is no true "communication" with their fellow avians. Naming AVIWINGS ARE NOT NAMED AFTER BIRDS. AviWings typically have names based on double meanings, mystic, complex, or divine components. Satanic or "evil" names are given to unrepentant AviWings, and a dragon is often chooses to rename themselves to a more "evil" name when they are exiled or a more "moral" name when they are moved up in ranking. Names are a fluid thing in AviWing society, and name changes aren't too uncommon, as long as there is a meaning and powerful reason behind the name change. Names are typically one word or two words with a space in between. Example names (high-ranked): *Halo *Crown *Soul *Glass Wing *Purity *Poise *Balance Example names (exile or blasphemer): *Fangs *Snake *Forbidden *Temptation *Hellfire *Sin *Poison *Fracture *Shatter History AviWings do not often enagage in war, but every war they have entered is never forgotton and often a bloody lesson to the AviWings in terms of morality. Their history is also a factor in AviWings striving for perfection and utmost purity amongst the brutality of the world. Many documents have been lost from AviWing history, due to the many oppressive forces that the tribe has had to fight against, so the events listed are only what there are records of. The era after Skyburn is all kept in the libraries of the East. There has not been any extremely bloody events after Skyburn. Scorching The majority of AviWings were restricted to the isles of the rainforest during the scorching, far away from the main combat. They were nomads and gatherers during this time; they refused to endanger their fragile bodies with needless fighting. There were other, non-tropical AviWings out there suffering, but the paradise-AviWings either didn’t know or didn’t care. History is muddled that far back. However, when the scavengers found their way to the AviWing paradise on the retreat from the other tribes, the AviWings fought with a spirit unmatched by most other tribes. This war-fire only burned brighter when bird-dragons from the far corners of Pyrrhia rushed to their aid. Bonded under blood and vengeance on the scavengers, the now-united AviWings took to the skies and cleaned up the remnants of scavenger resistance with precision. The scraps of scavenger society left by the other tribes were no more, and the AviWings returned to peace once again. Bright Revolution Even after the scorching, AviWings were still not the most adept fighters. Around a few centuries after the scavengers had been scattered by their dedicated wings, the AviWings were threatened once again. However, this time, it was by the scaled-tribes. The fire-setters. The AviWings were peaceful and complacent in their new, non-island territory by the Sacred Mountian (eventually to be Jade Mountian) slowly being reduced to the coasts. They were not seen as advanced by the other tribes, with their soley clicking language and lack of scales. They were just overgrown birds. They had no sentience, they had no queen, only small clans united in prosperity of their lands. This slow ebbing of the territory became more detrimental to their image as the AviWings let more and more enroachment of SandWings and RainWings (who were not lazy at the time) occur. Eventually this peacefulness lead to violence, particularly from the SandWings. They were seen as birds by extremists, so they eventually grew to be treated as such. They were prey, they were trophies, they were not sentient enough for the SandWings. The RainWings shared in this sentiment, but there was no violence; that was not the RainWing way. However, the SandWings were not so lenient. This continued for two centuries. Until Corveal, a short crow of a dragoness taken by the SandWings as a trophy, learned to speak draconic. She was spoken of as a monster by the SandWings, and to some degree, she was. Using her skill to speak their tounge, she decieved, lied. She eventually escaped her captors and became a demon of the SandWings. That was, until she found her way back home to the Sacred Mountian. The small silvertounge told the AviWings, through high and low tones, what the sand-spitters were like, how she learned of their weaknessess. Then, she spoke the fire-spitter tounge and silenced the clans she’d gathered. There are only stories about how the frail dragoness did it, but she taught the uninified clans how to speak. And they raised her as Queen, in the end. Queen Bright, for the light in her mischevious eyes, for the shimmering iridescence in her ebony feathers. And when she struck back, she struck back hard. The black vulture demoness from SandWing legend was derived from Bright. She died a martyr, but the AviWings knew what they had to do. They crowned another ruler, Nyire, a towering hawk dragoness who came from the remnants of the isles, Bright’s mate and closest secret-sharer. And Nyire fought through fire and poison for her dead mate. In the end, the AviWings decimated the SandWings, leaving the tribes to recognize them as legitimate dragons with a legitimate Queen. Neoave's War After Nyire’s death, which happened around a century after the Revolution, the AviWings fell back into a state of disarray. The single heir to the throne (birthed from Queen Nyiere and the late King Gar) was not willing to rule, and as a result, others clambered to state their claim. This bickering eventually turned into a civil war between three factions. One side was rallied around a dove-like dragon whose stance was that bloodlines were never the way of the crow anyways, and that he, the (self-proclaimed) most wise dragon should be King. He did not last long due to being (literally) ripped apart by the second faction’s leaders, the Paradiseans, who believed in somewhat of a representitive democracy, though they were later exposed as weak and corrupt by the third group. This group was headed by a dragoness who supposedly looked like the Corveal of legend. She only went by the name Neoave, and her face was to be masked until the war was won. The war was won, though Neoave never graced the battlefield, she simply watched from the cliffs overlooking the river and ravine in which most of the war took place. This canyon would later be known as the Divide. Neoave was crowed queen and when the mask came off, everyone saw her glassy, red eyes. However, the dragons at her coronations had seen enough dead bodies and war to dethrone her for this oddity. Her rule was utterly detached, it was almost like she only claimed the throne to claim it. Almost nothing changed, everything was in disarray, and there were heists and riots almost daily. Some say, after Neoave’s coronation, that she was never seen again, not even by her own advisors. The AviWing society was in anarchy, and the civilian supporters of the factions who were not Neoave’s were still fighting and dying at the Divide. Neoave’s regime was conained within the Stone Throne, oblivious to the carnage outside. The dragons who had originally seen the resemblance of Corveal in Neoave grew discontent and left Wood Throne and went to their own devices. The only sense of law was carried out in the other great Thrones by Neoave’s Raven guard. This tight control of the capital cities were the only thing that allowed Neoave to remain in power for as long as she did. However, no rebellion could end her rule. It was like she was a phantom of the regions, there but utterly apathetic to their cries of hurt and anguish. This reign lasted for longer than centuries, and old records suggested around a thousand years. The specter named Neoave was never seen, but she was there, in every allyway, during every nightfall. Her unwavering Raven Guard was there, even while everyone else was crying calls of burning and corruption at them. The Guard never faltered, and everyone knew Neoave was never to be dead. Skyburn The whole of Skyburn lasted for one week. Seven days of rapture to end one thousand years of purgatory. Within hours of nightfall on the first day of Skyburn, seven dragons, seven vultures of pure white rose from the crowds of the Four (at the time) Thrones. Two at the Throne of Cloth, two at the Throne of Wood, two at the Throne of Glass, and one great vulture at the Throne of Stone. Unanimously, they heralded that the end of the Raven Guard would be near. Minutes after, the sky seemingly burst into flame. There was chaos, blood, and riots. It was eerily similar to the reign of the raven, only everything was set alight with white flames from the vultures. The raven guard fell, and the Four Thrones were all wrenched from the talons of Neoave. On the second day, five ashen-gray owls emerged from among the ruins of the former castle along the banks of what was to be named, on that day, the Divide. They had claimed that they knew what was to happen, and that things needed to change. Four of the owls flew to the Four Thrones while the smallest owl remained at the ruins. They acted as temporary rulers while the vultures searched for stable leaders. They revealed to the public that the twelve of them were a part of a revolution known as The Talons, and that they had been enlightened by angels. They were there to bring freedom and stability to the tribe. The AviWings openly and unconditionally accepted the twelve, wanting anything to prevent the chaos from re-taking the four lands that Neoave had divided. On the third day, the vultures had found three heirs to the throne, rumored to be descended from the unwilling heir who had been supposedly killed by Neoave’s Guard, and on the fourth day, there was to be a vote on who was to succeed the throne. Eventually, a new ruler was chosen. The ruler that was voted in was soft-spoken but had a burning hatred for the Raven Guard for casuing the centuries of chaos and causing her entire life thus far to be nothing but torture, so the Black Eagle, as she was known, called for the AviWings to rid the kingdom of the Raven Guard for good on the fifth day. She fought along those who wanted their vengeance on that day, and they rushed the Ravens who remained in Stone Throne. The final blood was spilt, and the skies finally stopped spewing flames of wrath. On the sixth day, the Black Eagle formed the Talon Council from the twelve birds of prey, and the AviWings once again tried to remain a stable tribe. On the seventh day, Neoave’s mask was found staked above the divide’s river by a spear of petrified wood. It had red gemstones where Neoave’s eyes would be beneath the mask. No one knew if Neoave was dead or living, but they would be ready if she was ever seen again. The Black Eagle ushered in a new age of divinity and peace that was to last for many years as she helped rebuild cities around the territory. This era lasted for thousands more years than Neoave’s regime (though the Black Eagle (her true name was never known) died around 50 years after Skyburn). SandWing Succession The AviWings, now a prosperous and strong tribe for thousands of years, saw no point in being caught up in another tribe’s war, especially a tribe that had treated them as animals and slaves in the distant past. Government & Society AviWings have a rigid government structure, and only those born into power or deemed elite enough can take a seat in one of the positions. Immense burdens are placed on AviWing government figures, as they are pressured to remain strong, smart, and moral protectors of the land. The higher up an AviWing is on the government ladder, the harder it is when they fall. Morality is a defining trait of the "ideal AviWing", and any dragons who are shown to be immoral and unhonorable in the slightest are shunned from government, even if they are completely qualified in every other way. The AviWings seek to remain a fair, just, and neutral power who represent the good of dragonkind. Criminals and lawbreakers have no place in their society. Criminals are punished extremely, and the death penalty is not toyed around with. Those who have committed large-scale crimes such as murder or treason are sent to death almost immediately. Theft, robbery, or other intermediate crimes are often met with imprisonment and/or branding (with hot iron) of a tally mark on the neck of the offender, in full veiw of other AviWings. Lesser crimes like public drunkenness are punished by fines and public humiliation. AviWings believe in the "eye-for-an-eye" principle, and criminals often get the brunt of that societal norm, even after they'd served their punishment. Because of their honor and morality, AviWings often look down on other tribes who don't fit their standards. They can become enraged when a tribe who has a war criminal as their monarch asks for an alliance, but they are courteous and turn it down with poise, despite them despising wrongdoers. However, there are some more malevolent factions who have extreme practices in persecuting wrongdoers. Mistakes also aren't highly valued by AviWings, so those who mess up once may be given a second chance, but no more. Their society is focused around perfection, and there can be quite the rift between those who achieve it and those who don't. Royalty The royal bloodline is said to be descended from the most powerful of angels, with their imposing figures and tall stances as the mimics of birds of prey. Dragons married into the family do count as true royals unless they are exiled or divorced, which are two events that rarely happen due to the pressure on royals to set a good example for the tribe. The royal family is the face of the tribe, and arguably more moral than even the Talon Council due to that fact. The King and Queen hold sway over decsions made by the Council Members, but are outclassed by them in terms of political power and social ranking. The King and Queen are allowed to stand in temporarily for a council member that is missing or dead, but that is the closest royalty is allowed to get to power of politics. They can make minor rules and laws, but thosecan be easily overwritten by the council. Royals are seen as a more religious figureheads and an exmaple of the "ideal AviWing" than decision-makers, but they are still valued as leaders, as royals are always the ones in the thick of battles commanding the armies. That is an ages-old tradition that the family seeks to uphold, as it is one of the only fields left where they are better looked apon than the Talon Council (who are the war strategists and don't often engage in direct combat). They are pressured to be warrior-like but also righteous, and actually have quite a large burden pressed on them just from birth, unlike the council, who choose to put themselves under such stress. However, they downplay this, as it is the rightful thing to do. The Talon Court The Talon Court is made up of twelve AviWings, five overseers and seven true court-members. The court only accepts the elitest dragons, only those most deserving of being that much closer to the angels. It is the highest rule and decision making body in the AviWing kingdom. There are many courts lower than it, and having your issue or proposal brought before the court is a high honor. The court is above royalty and represent the most divine of mortals. They command power in their own ways, and are formidible leaders for the tribe and fearsome foes to enemies. The court makes the more permanent laws of the land, and governs over royatly's management of smaller rules and military affairs. They are the rulers of royalty, and some of the most divine dragons to ever grace Pyrrhia, in their tribe's eyes. The Five Overseers These AviWings are the five most powerful members of the Talon Court. They each oversee a portion of the territory (east, west, midlands, or divide); acting as the ruler of that land. They are not allowed to be royalty or married into the royal family for fear of dictatorship and corruption. They have the final say on kingdom-wide laws, and are each responsible for their section's dragons. They do disagree often, but they are expected to be the highest of moral ground and closest to the angels, so they may not act rashly or without moral purose and backing. They are expected to be stoic and generally emotionless, only focusing on the greater good and not themselves. This position is not an easy burden to carry, and can cause the mental deterioration of all but the strongest of willed. These are the dragons that appear closest to perfection, and just their presence inspires others with varied, intense feelings. The overseer of the Aquamarine Divide is often seen as above the others, due to their neutral stance. They don't have many dragons to protect, and are seen as close enough to the angels that they are starting to become one, impartial to all. Even though this is just a stereotype, some take it way too far, claiming that the other overseers are useless compared to them, even though they are all meant to have the same power. Tribal Relations AviWings don't truly love or hate any other tribe, and alliances are not common of them, but neither is joining war, though they may trade with all sides on a war. They are more of peacekeepers, and will only fight in defense of their land and fellow dragons. |-| Canon Tribes = MudWings The AviWings almost joined the MudWings in the war due to their close contact and their Queen. They don't admire the parent/child relationships of the tribe, but they do respect the sibling troops as warriors, and treat them as such. They are the biggest help in rebuilding the MudWing territory and improving it, even if the MudWings don't really need or want their help. RainWings The AviWings have a slightly higher opinion of the RainWings than they do the SkyWings and SeaWings, which is only because the rainforest tribe didn't join the war. They don't like the RainWings' lazy attitude and how they take everything for granted, but no tribe can be perfect, so they let it slide, even if it irritates them a lot. Even the more peaceful Eastern-division dwellers can get fed up with the RainWings, but they're certianly better than the NightWings or IceWings. SkyWings AviWings have the same opinion of the SkyWings as they do the SeaWings, and they are glad that Scarlet is dead and Ruby is Queen. They are aiding rebuilding in the Sky Kingdom, despite the fact that the two tribes have very limited contact. AviWings just see it as the right thing to do. SeaWings The AviWings are neutral to the SeaWings, though they have a low opinion of Queen Coral. They see the ocean-based tribe as just another victim of the war, so there is pity, and resources are still being sent from the West at a steady rate to help rebuild the Summer Palace island. NightWings AviWings only like NightWings slightly more than SandWings and IceWings, and look down upon them for most of the same reasons they don't like the IceWings. They do find it ironic that two very similar tribes would hate each other so much, though, and they are the butt of some jokes among the AviWings, even though they do have pity for them and the volcano and Darkstalker incidents. IceWings AviWings have a really low opinion of the IceWings, who think they're better than them even though they're immoral hermits who have no backing to that claim whatsoever. They don't despise them like the NightWings possibly still do, but AviWings aren't the most confident in the IceWings' morality. SandWings AviWings don't like the SandWings for their obvious sin of dragging most other tribes into a war that achieved nothing. They were almost dragged in too at one point, so the tension between the two tribes is still pretty high, with AviWings not allowing SandWings near or over their border like they allow most other tribes to be. The only exception is safe passage to Jade Mountian. They see this as a way to maintain peace in their territory. |-| Fanon Tribes = SwiftWings AviWings have the highest opinion on SwiftWings out of any tribe, due to their religious devotion (even though they don't really agree with the AviWings on religion!) and the fact that they share a pretty large border with the SwiftWing tribe also plays a role, as they have pretty much constant contact. SwiftWings are seen pretty commonly in the Midlands and the East. MistWings AviWings have a more positive take on the MistWings for their dedication and belief in following rules. If they were to ever enter a war, they'd look into the MistWing cause first, even though they are allied closely with the TempestWings, which raises some concern among the Talon Council. DeathWings AviWings have a high opinion on DeathWings, if only for their choice not to be involved in many wars. There is limited contact with that tribe, for distance and isolationist reasons, so not much else can be said on the topic. DriftWings AviWings are neutral to the DriftWings, but wouldn't be opposed to closer relations with the friendly canyon-dwellers. They are slightly wary of them due to the fact that they're allied with the TempestWings, but it doesn't have a big impact on their tribal relations. NEW TRIBE TEXT TempestWings AviWings are not fond of the TempestWings' overly military lifestyle, and feel threatened by the fact that they have specialized forces just to take out their tribe in specific, but don't have many other hard feelings to the tribe as a whole. The two tribes don't experience much contact anyways. Significant Members Royalty Queens *Arch (current) *Fate (historical) *Neoave (historical) *Sharp Talon (founder) *Queen Kafrene (MFP) Kings *Ascend (current) *Caller (historical) *Night Seer (historical) *Fast Wing (founder) Princesses *Avialae *Aphelion (exiled) *open *open Princes *Knife (brother of Arch) *reserved *open *open *open Government Talon Court *Athena *there *should *be *seven *names *here Overseers *Mirror (Divide Overseer) *Paradox (East Overseer) *five *names *Constant Wind (West Overseer) Miscellaneous *The AviWing kingdom is referred to as the Kingdom of Feather. *AviWings commonly have birds as pets, and they often form bonds with avians that normal dragons are incapable of forming. *Other tribes are not able to speak the language of tones due to not having the vocal cords to do so. *AviWings are faster flyers than SkyWings. *AviWings have incredible variation in regional culture and demeanor despite being a single tribe. *The AviWing military is highly secret, and second-only to the TempestWing military. They have effective armor and typically use long-range weaponry. Bases AviWing Sigil.png|(platypus the seawing) Aviwong.png|by ns Avibase.png|by resa (not super accurate in terms of description) Aviwing(base).png|by ns AviWingNew.png 9598c154-e5b3-4b5f-ac79-cd89673ef9a0.png|Base by kiwifluff2008 WIN_20191101_16_45_03_Pro.jpg Category:Tribes (Fanon) Category:Tribes (Usable)